Valentina
by Isabel Indigo
Summary: *I edited the firts chapter* Valentina wakes up in a mansion and is locked up in one of the many rooms. Her only company is a young boy that lives in the mansion with his master. Piece by piece she discovers the serets that the house bears...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cold marble was pressing against my cheek as I slowly started waking up. I tried to move "_Ummh…" _was the only thing that I could manage. I slowly opened my eyes.

My muscles were aching, as if I had been run over by a heard of horses and had somehow survived. As my eyes were starting to adjust to the dim light that was in the room, chills went down my spine. It's not that I saw anything terrifying, on the contrary; the room was richly decorated, huge paintings were hanging on the walls, decorated with gold, a huge gold chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room, it was an aristocrats home.

I randomly noticed that my jacket was missing, but I had more important things to think about that that.

I managed to sit up, as I was trying to remember what exactly had happened to me, the door at the other side of the room creaked and opened slightly. I wanted to hide, feeling redundant here. Luckily this impulse gave me an adrenaline rush, so I had the power to get up on my feet and stumble away, as I began to drag myself to the huge cupboard I heard a voice behind me "Isn't it a little late to try to hide?" I heard a soft, but manly voice, the sort you would fall in love with from the first moment you hear it, "Not that it would make much difference anyway" I heard the voice saying, softer now.

I don't know why, but my body simply refused to turn around and face the person who was speaking to me.

Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I didn't move, I couldn't. "Do you still want to hide now?" He whispered, I could feel his breath in my neck.

My throat was dry and my eyes kept flashing from his hand on my hip to where he was standing behind me, my mind was completely blank and I couldn't manage to say anything. "How about you come with me?" He whispered again, he went more up to my ear, I could feel it "It's ok, don't be afraid… much" He licked my ear.

I didn't want it, I truly didn't, but my body didn't listen to me. His other hand moved towards my shoulder, brushed over it and went down my arm, when he reached my wrist, he took it gently in his hand and lifted it.

I still didn't look up to see what he looked like I didn't dare to.

He led me towards the door that he had come trough, the door suddenly opened by itself and a gorgeous bedroom appeared. My eyes widened _No! No, this isn't happening! _I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again, I was still there, my heart was pounding one thousand beats _I will fight! I will tear away and run! _but nothing happened.

He let go of me and I just stood there, "Valentina… please sit down on the bed." He said, turned around and walked to the huge, marble top table, which was at the far end of the room.

_How does he know my name? _I finally moved to the bed and sat down on it, but it felt like I sat down on millions of the softest feathers, the bed called me to lie down, but I knew if I would do that I would be lost.

The funny thing was, at that point I was already lost without the slightest chance of turning back.

I finally got the courage to look at him and when I looked up from the ground I saw freshly polished, dark red, half long boots. He had long slender legs and was most likely wearing knickerbockers, but I couldn't be sure, they were propped in his boots.

My eyes went higher up; he was wearing a black tailcoat brocaded with silver. I His silky half-long ice blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, it was covering the most of his long neck, however bangs were hanging out of it while he was bending forward.

He turned around just as I was starting to study his V-shaped posture. Under the tailcoat he was wearing a black vest with a blood red cravat that contrasted with his eyes. The man had, I found, refined face features; a sharp heart shaped face, sapphire blue eyes, sharp eyebrows, his soft pink lips were slightly curved into a small, cruel smile, that made me feel like he could kill me in an instant.

Instead as he was walking towards me, he didn't look away a second.

When he was finally in front of me he said " Be a good girl and drink this up." His eyes still fixed upon me. When I looked slightly down out of discomfort of his stare, I noticed that he was holding a cup filled with red fluid, most likely wine. I took the cup from him with hesitance and drank from it.

I realized how dry my mouth actually was, I started to drink greedily, as if this would be the last drink before I'd die.

Suddenly everything changed, the room began spinning, my eyes felt heavy and my body weak. Before I knew it, I was knocked out on the bed of the most gorgeous, cruel looking man I had ever seen in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes started opening slowly, while my head still felt dizzy, I slowly rose up to sit against the headrest. _Am I still wearing my clothes? _Was the first thought that flashed trough my head, I looked quickly down and to my surprise I was still wearing my old blouse and torn up jeans, even my Converse were still on my feet.

I quickly got on to my feet and looked around to see if there was any chance of escape. The room, however, had no windows or doors, accept the one that I got trough yesterday.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I didn't bother to try and hide. Like I could go somewhere!

A young boy entered, his messy black hair was hanging over his right eye, his left bright amber colored eye was staring at me. The boy was wearing the same Venetian styled clothing as the blond man yesterday.

"So you finally woke up huh!" He leaned against the frame of the door and said cheerfully. _Maybe this boy could help me!_ He skipped towards me, but stopped suddenly half way and looked thoughtfully.

'You can't eat breakfast like this! Master will be disappointed in me if I let you…' and he looked prudently down at his shoes, however his face cleared up quickly, 'Wait here!' And the boy disappeared quickly trough the door.

I waited five seconds and ran to the door, grabbed the doorknob and jolted at it. _Damn, I didn't even hear him close the door! _

I banged softly on the door with my fist and put my forehead against it. _What should I do?.. What can I do right now?..._

I sank down, put my arms around my knees and leaned against the door.

I decided that for now I would play this game of theirs and just try to remember what had happened to me…

With my i-Pod in I was walking trough the streets, at night, in the rain. I was completely soaked, cold and tired and just as I though that it couldn't get any worse the streetlights started flickering and went out. _Just great!_ I kicked a beer can that was lying in my path and cursed.

I soon turned into an alley and wondered if my parents would still be up at this hour. Suddenly a cold breeze went over my back, I pulled my jacket closer around my body, not that it made much difference, since it was wet, and continued walking.

Suddenly the image of steaming chocolate milk with a cookie appeared in my mind, _warm sweet chocolate milk.._ as I was dreaming away, my foot slipped and I fell with my face right in a puddle. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry, because this was too hilarious for words, but at the same time it hurt as hell.

Eventually I rolled over on to my back and decided that I really should get up from the dirt, wet ground.

My phone suddenly rang,_ It actually survived! , _I got up and got my phone out of my jacket.As I was about to answer, I felt a sting in my back and fell down with a cry. My eyes went fuzzy from the tears that were collecting in my eyes and soon they started rolling down my cheeks. _Imagine cold, metal hooks sinking in your skin and then slowly ripping your flesh open, over and over, this is the best explanation to what I felt at that moment. _

After several minutes of agony, as my eyes were closing from the exhaustion, the pain also began to subside and soon enough I fell asleep with the rain clattering on the roofs above me.

While thinking about all that had happened the past few days I started to doze off, then the door opened and hit me in my face. The dark-haired boy entered.

'What was that for?' I moaned with a painful expression on my face.

'You really shouldn't fall asleep behind doors!' He said cheerfully and petted me on my head.

'How- Forget it…' I didn't even bother further to ask how he knew that I had fallen asleep.

Suddenly there was a dress pushed in my face; it was a huge pile of red and white cloth, decorated with a silver bow around my waist. A slit from the bottom went up till around the knee height.

' I think you will fit this perfectly' the boy had a slight blush on his cheeks as he watched me take the dress from him.

'Umm, don't you just have a shirt that I could wear?' I asked awkwardly; I hated dresses and swore to myself that I would never ever wear one, however, the look on the boys face said enough, 'Maybe a fancy shirt then?' I asked again, with a small, hopeful smile.

The boy looked at me like I had asked him to kill something, so I decided that, just for this once, I would break this pledge, so I took the dress from him, and said, 'I completely forgot to ask, what is your name?'

'I'm Samuel. " He smiled the most dazzling smile I had ever seen and I couldn't do anything, but smile back.

As I turned around and was about to put on the dress, I noticed that Samuel was still in the room, a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. I turned to him, 'Samuel?'

'Yes?' He answered in an innocent voice.

'Would you mind leaving the room?' I asked awkwardly. Samuel looked as if he had been caught stealing cookies, or like a drunken tomato, it was either,

'I'll be outside…' He mumbled.

I couldn't resist to find this adorable in a weird kind of way.

When I finally got the dress on I was incredibly sweaty of trying to get in the dress and failing miserably again and again, the ribbons on the back had been a pain.

I walked to the door and knocked on it, 'Samuel? You can come in, I'm ready with the dress, I think.' I said softly, wondering if he was still there after, probably, a half an hour.

As soon as I had said that the door opened and hit me in my face, again. I dropped on the floor and tears were burning in my eyes.

'I'm so sorry! Are you ok?' Samuel took my face and cradled it in his hands. 'Will you please forgive me?' He asked in a soft voice, somehow it sounded more like the voice of a man than that of a boy.

He gently stroked my jawbone and my cheeks, which started coloring pink.

He smiled again, but in his eyes I could see a hint of remorse; behind this cheerful smile sorrow was hiding. I just didn't know yet why.

' You are missing several significant details, apart from a smile.' He whispered and let go of my face abruptly. I smiled and watched him with curiosity as he got up and went up the wooden bureau, he searched sturdily trough the drawers.

After a while I started wondering if I should go up to him and try to help him, or try to silently sneak away trough the door, which was still open. My choice was, however, quickly made; I, for a reason I still don't know, felt that I had to stay with the boy and find out more about him, and his master…

I walked to the door and closed it.

Samuel turned around and walked cheerfully up to me, he was holding a pair of dark red, silk gloves with silver buttons at the ends and a diamond chocker necklace. My eyes widened as I saw the gargantuan stones sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

"But, but I can't wear that! I will fall trough the floor with the weight of that around my neck! Or my neck will break! Or I will drop it and it will break!" I said with in an over dramatic tone. The boy however raised an eyebrow and put the gloves away, he walked slowly but determined at me. He stopped when he was slightly less than a 30 centimeters away from me. I felt uncomfortable since Samuel came up to around my chest, so I decided to take a step backwards. He, however, thought differently about that, he quickly grasped my hand and pulled me down to his level. He looked at me like he wanted to hold me in place with his stare and released my hand. With his gaze still fixed upon me he moved my hair gently with is left hand, he then leaned in and placed the necklace around my neck. The silver was cool and heavy on my collarbone and neck, I could feel my heartbeat raising as I felt Samuel breathing close to the back of my neck. I could smell the honey like scent that came from his hair and I held my breath. After what felt like an eternity he moved back to in front of me and smiled his innocent smile. "You look almost complete now," he said, turned around and took the long gloves from the bed "the only thing you are missing are these and we can go and have breakfast!" He said with a pleased voice.

My stomach suddenly rumbled, of course, leaving me feeling awkward.

Samuel held out his hand, almost half like a suggestion, to lead me out of the room. I put my hand in his and started walking to the door. As we were nearing the door he didn't stop or let go of me to open it. _I wonder how he's going to open a door like this…_ An answer came soon enough, as we approached the door it opened by itself. _I, really, don't even want to know. _Luckily I didn't have heart condition; otherwise I would be probably dead by now.

He led me trough the room that I had woken up in in the first place, we continued to the double door that was on the other side of the room. The door again opened by itself.

The first thing that I noticed were the huge windows that were all over the right wall, I could see few dust particles twirling down as the light was shimmering trough the windows on to the floor. The heavy, velvet, light pink curtains were draping around the windows making the room look even richer than it already was. A huge, dark bronze table with beige marble top was in the middle room with twelve chairs around it. It was already set; I could smell the freshly baked bread, the cherry jam scent mixed with the lemon tea.

I could've stood there for an hour dribbling at all the food that was on the table, but luckily, Samuel didn't seem to be influenced by the food at all and had already led me to the immense table. He let go of my hand and shoved the chair back, for me to sit on. While I was sitting down I noticed the creamy white piano that was standing in the far right corner, it was too obvious to miss, but somehow I hadn't noticed it until now. After Samuel had helped me he walked over to the huge curtains, he glanced at me with a bleak expression and grabbed the gold colored, braided cord that was hanging next to him. In an instant everything went dark. _What happened? Where did he go? Why did he leave me here… alone?_

I never appreciated complete darkness, I was fine with dim light, as long as there was some light. I heard creaking left from me, a breeze went trough the room; I shivered. Petrified I stared to the empty darkness in front of me, waiting for what ever might come.

Slowly a weak light started glowing above my head, I looked up and saw the chandelier light getting brighter, I could now see as far as the other end of the table. The room had completely changed, it now felt like something had taken over, something I didn't know yet. The corners of the room looked dark and gloomy, like something was yet to come out of the shadows and snatch the little light that there was, away. Behind the heavy curtains there was sun shining brightly, I would give anything to feel the warmth on my skin. For a second I considered running to the windows, pulling the curtains to the sides and letting the light flow into the room. However when I looked to my right where the windows were supposed to be there was only darkness, I couldn't even tell anymore how far the windows were. For some reason considering if I should run or not felt like considering suicide.

A soft creak came from where the door was, I clutched the end of the chairs arm; the contours of the detailed carvings were imprinting in my palm. I could feel a cold, brief breeze on my face and cleavage again, goosebumps appeared immediately. The sound of cloth slowly dragging over the floor towards me didn't help either. I first looked in the direction to where I thought it was coming from, but once again I couldn't see more that the bone chilling darkness. Soft piano sounds came from the far right corner, it started playing Pathetique. For the first time in my life I traced the shape of a cross on my body and prayed to god to help me out of this madness.

_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…_

(Beethoven Piano Sonata Nr. 8- Pathetique 1st Movement)


End file.
